Merging with Darkness
by SilverWing006
Summary: When a young girl is discovered by seekers, they realize that she is immune to the transformation process. When she escapes from the testing lab she finds a cave of humans. Rated T but will be M soon :D Jamie/OC
1. The Capture

_They found me. I didn't think they would…but they did. Their eyes…so blinding in the light, proved to me what they were. They were monsters. Murderers. I swore I would murder them all. Revenge, that's what I wanted. Yes. Revenge on the …creatures… that killed my family. I would have it. I would. _

I sat there, crouched in the filth of the sewers, praying for a miracle. I could hear the centipedes' voices calling me.

"Don't be scared…We won't hurt you, we only want to help!"

I knew they didn't want to help. They erase humans; destroy their identities until not a single human is left untarnished. They come to experience, huh? Well it's obvious that they have never experienced one of my kind before. I've watched them torture. Watched them capture my family, enchaining them to a "soul".

"We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to!" A voice called down. The Seekers. I laughed coldly without humor. Will if you have to, eh? Their flashlights swept across the muck. I grimaced as I sunk underwater. I could see the flashlight pass over where I had just been.

"Smart little fishie. Didn't think we'd find you in the sewers did you now?" The voice called. I could hear the edge in its voice. It was done playing hide and go seek with me. It wanted to kill. Well, so did I.

I rose up out of the water, gagging from the putrid smell. Like an outhouse and singed rat. Dis-gusting. The flashlight swept across again. I froze. The light hit me with a bang. I flew back, recoiling from the blinding light.

"Nowhere to run fishie…I gotcha now," The Seeker called. He lifted his hand. I tried to move my legs, but they stood in the muck, frozen. _Stupid!_ I chastised myself. I felt a crick in my neck and my eyelids drooped. Ugh, the little Bugs used a tranquilizer. How….inhumane. My body swayed, and I tried desperately to control my fall. But it didn't work…I fell right into the hands of the enemy.


	2. The Republic

Beep. Beep. Beep. That monotonic drone of the health machine woke me. I was strapped to a gurney. Chained, actually. I could faintly hear a buzzing. The IV in my arm was driving a green liquid to my bloodstream. The first thing I realized was that I was still here. They hadn't erased me. Maybe the beasts wanted to torture me first. Get answers out of me. I wouldn't give any information at all. They would kill me first, I would make them.

"It's waking!" A voice hissed. The buzzing stopped. I opened my fuzzy eyes to see an older woman. Her hair was blonde, except it was a dull blonde. Like dirty hay on the floor of a barn. Her pinched eyes reflected suns back to me. My eyes narrowed as I tried to dim the glare.

"What is your name, creature?" The alien asked, suspiciously. I smiled mischievously.

"What does a centipede like you need to know my name for?" I said harshly. Her eyes became furious. She looked meaningfully over at an accomplice. Pain shot through my body. My back arched up in a futile attempt to get away. An ear-splitting shriek of rage filled my ears. The Bug had screamed.

"We don't have to hurt you! Just tell us your name!" She shrieked. Ah, her scream was out of fury not pain. She was mad. Mad that I didn't scream, didn't say a word. Funny how they say that they won't hurt you. The pain lanced through my arm, twisting the muscles until I wanted to beg for mercy. I could _not _let them get to me! All I could feel was the venom in my blood, twisting my muscles.

"She's not gonna to bite," A voice drawled from the shadows, "Get in there and get her name, Seeker!" I grimaced at the voice. It was Southern. A major Oklahoma accent. The Seeker nodded briskly. Obviously the Okie was a hot-shot around here. She advanced, pulling out a small scalpel. She put the tip against my throat, drawing blood.

"I will hurt you, girl! What the he-"She cut off abruptly. My heart sank. Blood.

"I-It's not red! This thing's blood is black! She's not normal! That's why she couldn't be injected!" The Seeker turned to the Okie, babbling a mile a minute.

"Well, well. Put her in the testing lab. She is a case we haven't yet known," The Okie told the Seeker. She nodded wide eyed and unstrapped me. Her grip was iron hard. I tried to wrench my hand out, but got a stinging blow to the face instead of freedom. _I know what you're thinking. No way would the Aliens be so cruel. Well, as descriptive as Stephanie Meyer is, she didn't tell you about the Republic. The only Alien organization that still used torture to get answers. Of course, the leading bugs wanted to kill the group from the start. They had better ways to handle my, disobediences, but you've seen one you've seen them all. All bugs were evil. Nasty little plotting minds. Yes, the Republic was a horrible, horrible group of stupid buggers. _I was locked into the tube. A giant blue machine, with gel around the edges. The gel contained a mass amount of chemicals. Any one of them could kill a human.

"We'll eventually get all the answers," The Okie said. I could hear him close to the Seeker. I shut my eyes, trying to find an escape. I could hear the nasty R rated sounds of them kissing. Oh my gosh. Dis-gusting. While they sat there and made out (in a test lab for crying out loud!) I was plotting. My head sagged, my eyelids drooping. Well, the escape could wait until morning. Right?


	3. They discover me

I lifted my head. My head burned and my eyes felt like they were filled with dirt. The tranq had really messed up my vision. The Seeker was eyeing me. I gave her a triumphant look in to which she responded in a slap. _Vicious little Bug_. At least the Okie was gone.

"Are you ready to spill, vermin?" She said, snapping her clear gloves. Ew. Talk about a fashion statement. She was really starting to bug me. Haha. Bug. Get it… because she's a – oh never mind! She took out a scalpel and proceeded to cut my arm, sic inches below the elbow. Black blood oozed out and I winced as her hand tightened, causing the scalpel to sink deeper into my arm. She scooped up the blood with her other hand, the one holding a test tube. She proceeded to hand the tube to an unseen assistant. The assistant had narrow black eyes, his cropped hair falling flat on his head. Not a very beautiful bug if you catch my drift. He dropped my blood into a circular machine.

"Careful, you idiot! It could slosh to the ground!" The Seeker hissed. I thought about it. She wasn't a liscensed doctor, I knew that much, but she knew what she was doing. The machine bleeped, letting Greasy Hair know that it was done testing. His face paled.

"I-I….it hasn't come up as anything. No A or B or O. Not even AB-. She isn't human!" He said, shaking.

"No shit!" The Seeker hissed. He held up my blood. I froze. They had spoken the truth. Confirmed my worst fears.

"Explain now, alien!" The Seeker laughed. I laughed in her face. I've been told that when someone is all up on you, you laugh. She raked her claws against my skin and I felt daggers sink into my face. Now she laughed.

"Give in, little alien. I _will _win…."

They kept me closed inside the blue tank when I wasn't being experimented on. Three weeks passed with the same result. Stinging blows and cruel laughter. One day it would change. That day was tomorrow. I had swore not to use my powers, but then again, who was around to stop me..? I fell asleep, my eyes softly shutting. Tonight I dreamt of revenge.


	4. Tranqulizers and Mind Games

I have to escape. This place was driving me to madness. The same routine. My body couldn't take it anymore…I smelled like the sewer still and my breath was seriously rank! I swore to Xeruse I wouldn't use my powers, but God forbid I be trapped in this hell for another day. Extremes had to be taken… don't they? I braced myself for the explosion that would come. I focused my energy and targeted the blue tank's wall. I winced, the pressure burning my hands.

"Agggghhhh!" I moaned softly. The smell of burning glass shattered its way through my concentration. The beeps grew more frantic and I could hear the Seeker trying to push its way through the bugs to reach my room. I shrieked and closed my eyes as the glass broke, sending a shrill alarm out. I dropped, gasping. Power surges drained me. I heard shrieking from the other side of the door. Time to go. The Seeker burst in followed by Greasy Hair Guy. His mouth flapped open in a seriously unattractive way. I would have snickered but the Seeker was closing in, a tranq gun in her hand. I looked at her, my eyes turning all pupil. _You don't want to shoot me. You want to let me walk through those double doors. _I told her. Her eyes widened, confused. She was resisting. She snapped back into focus.

"Mind control? Really?" She sneered. I stared at her, willing her to put it down. She stared at me, not willing to oblidge to my commands. I glared at her, frustrated. Mutant freak. Greasy Hair was slowly inching his way across the floor. _Lay down, mutant!_ I snapped at him. He stopped, the threw himself on the ground. The Seeker stared him, eyes wide. She looked back at me, determination set deep in her eyes. I sighed. The tough ones were always the easiest to break. They focused so much on not letting you get to them, they released their mind to you. I stared at her intently. Hmmm. This one wasn't budging. I was so focused on the Seeker, I almost didn't notice her tranq gun. I swerved just in time.

"Nice try. But I guess you won't miss this one!" She smirked, her gun shooting so fast I almost missed it. I felt a sharp pang in my thigh and the world went hazy…


	5. Roundhouse

_Ouch. _I felt my world tip inside out. The tranquilizer sent the venom through my veins and I could feel my eyes sliding shut. I struggled to keep them open. I could _not_ lose this! I snatched a test tube from the table and smashed the top against the counter. Glass flew everywhere and I felt it slice through my arm. I shook it off. I whipped the test tube through the air. It struck the Seeker in the side and she doubled over. I jumped over the table while she was down and delivered a blow to her back. My foot made contact and I spun off it, landing by the door. She recovered and shot me in the leg again.

"Come On!" I snarled, feeling my already heavy eyelids droop more. It felt like they were being shoved down by an invisible force. She laughed wearily. It was like a barking cough. Or a dying cow mooing. If you think about it, it was kind of a great metaphor for the Seeker. She was straining against the blow, struggling to get up. If there was one thing I had, it was an excellent roundhouse kick. I limped to the door and yanked it open. I could hear it scrambling up. The outside was horrendous. I could smell the blood in the air. I pushed myself into a sprint for the exit. My senses spun out and I could feel a woman in the next room. She was hanging on by a thread, her life force slowly wasting away. I closed in on the exit, feeling my energy drain as I pushed forward. I closed in on the exit, feeling my energy drain as I pushed forward. I could hear a helicopter siren. Perfect. I threw myself against the chained doors. I heard the Seekers steps falling in behind me. The doors cracked from the force. I threw myself against them twice. Thrice. Four was the charm. I darted from the building just as the Seeker's outreached hands closed in. I launched myself at the helicopter and flipped in. I focused on the controls and the blades spun furiously. It was lifting off. I kicked the pilot off the side, hearing his yell as he fell down. Oh well. The bugs would fix him up. The doors cracked from the force. I threw myself against them twice. Thrice. Four was the charm. I darted from the building just as the Seeker's outreached hands closed in. I launched myself at the helicopter and flipped in. I focused on the controls and the blades spun furiously. It was lifting off. I kicked the pilot off the side, hearing his yell as he fell down. Oh well. The bugs would fix him up. I felt another prick in my side; the Seeker had jumped into the lifting pod and stabbed me. I shrieked and her smile grew more twisted. I kicked her off the seat. Her fingers groped for a landing as she fell out. They found purchase on the bottom. I concentrated on the helicopter being forced lower, scaling the side of buildings. I could feel her fear, her hands barely gripping the sides. She tumbled off and felt to the top of a building. That was when I realized I wasn't going to make it. The darts had caught up to me. The copter swerved and dipped low. I was in the desert now, just barely on the outskirts of the town. I slid my eyes shut and felt my body give way to the sleep I knew was on its way. I opened my eyes once more and saw the helicopter spiral down to the sand. I was too tired to even say ouch when it exploded against the sand, flames licking my face and hugging my body with the heat.


	6. Cactus Soap

_The screeches of the helicopter crashing kept replaying. Suddenly the seeker became a different face. She was screaming my name, telling me to stop. I was crying…..It hurt so badly. The different face was still a Seeker but it was familiar. I looked into the reflected eyes of my mother. _

I screamed. The scream bounced back. That's Right. I was a goner. Thank God for extra healing powers. I forced myself to get on my knees. My body ached with the heat of a thousand suns. I blinked dirt out my eyes, and tried to crawl forward. I winced. I inhaled sharply then paused. A caught the smell of soap. A cactus smelling soap. HUMANS! I tore myself up, ignoring the pain shooting through my legs. I winced but threw myself toward the smell. I noticed a cactus in the ground, but I couldn't smell it's roots. I slid it to the side. An opening. Perfect. I dropped in, pushing the cactus into place with my mind. I fell, smelling the air. I could smell the rushing water, the hot black sand beneath it. I could hear voices talking. It turned out that a woman named Paige thought that Jamie should find a girl. Who were these people? How had they hidden for so long? I hit the floor. Shock reverberated throughout my body. My knees cracked with a loud pop. I fell forward, groaning. I fell right onto a mattress. Huh? I sunk my body into the sheets, letting the cotton take me under. I had never felt anything so good in my life. The smell of fresh bread wafted to my nose. I smiled lazily. I got off the sacred bed. I was in a daze all the way to the smell, not noticing my surroundings. I didn't notice anyone in the passage, which was good because there had been nobody. The kitchen area was a huge enclosure with a coal stove. I walked over and snatched a bread, shoving it into my waiting mouth. I didn't even notice the eighteen pairs of eyes glaring at me. I slowly turned, shocked. My mouth was still full and I gulped it down. An older man with squinting eyes, looked down at something shiny. A pistol.

"Hi," I managed. The pair of brown eyes bore into mine. I swallowed with difficulty.

"Howdy. Would you care to tell me what youre'all doing in my kitchen?" He said incredulously. A pair of cobalt blue eyes glared at me. The owner had dark black hair and a mean face. His nose looked as if it had been broken many times. Boy, I wanted to do more than break his nose when I saw him staring at me.

"You know, I'm not that fond of morons staring," I told Mr. Blue-Eyes. His squinty eyes narrowed even more and he sneered.

"Ha! Ha! Oh, shucks. Welcome to our home, Lil' Missy," The old man told me.

"The name's Jeb. What's yours?"

"Yeah, missy, what's your name?" The man mocked Jeb's kind tone.

"You know, I would give it to you, but you seem like the stalker-ish type, and men like that don't fare well with me!" I told him, smiling one of my famous cold stares.

"I'm getting Wanda!" Someone yelled and I heard their hasty retreat. Mr. Blue –Eyes stepped forward and glared down at me, his fists raised. I would like to see him try.

"What is it? Paige told me to come right away!" A musical voice said. The scent hit me. She was one of them. They had found me. I whirled around, snarling. Jeb's kind face turned alarmed.

"Whoa! Wanda is one of us, she don't hurt no one," He told me, his eyes still shocked. I laughed coldly.

"One of you!? She tried to kill me! She killed my family!" I screeched, crouching for an attack. Now it was the bug's turn to look alarmed.

"My kind have not hurt anyone!" She protested.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England! Bullshit! Tell me something centipede, does it feel better when you kill people? Did it feel good when you tortured me?" I yelled at her, feeling my eyes fill with unwanted tears.

"Look, Melanie, take this new girl into your room and we'll sort this out!" Jeb said in a serious, commanding voice. I followed. If me and that killer stayed in that room for much longer, blood would be spilled. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be mine!


	7. Jared and Ice

**Hey all you Fan-trekkers out there. (new word;DDD) Don't yell at me. It's my first attempt to a fanfic that I will be continuing. And later on, it will get awesome. M to be sure. ;DDDDD. No more updates till I reach 12 comments folks. :D **

**~SilverWing006 is out.**

_Oh, Crap! You ruin everything! Just keep your mouth shut! _ I yelled at myself.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The girl asked me, her tan face shadowed. I let a single tear trace the outline of my cheek. She looked at me, her green eyes filled with concern.

"Wanda wouldn't hurt anyone! She saved my life!" The girl said suddenly. I looked at her curiously. We reached a green door, engraved with silver intricate. She slid open the door. A man about twenty was sitting inside. He didn't look up, but a broad smile reached his face.

"Hey baby!" The man said. I saw him get up and he paused when he saw me. His brow furrowed and I held my breath.

"Jared this is………?" She paused, "I'm afraid I don't know your name." I smiled. I didn't know if I could trust the man, but I knew the woman wouldn't let me come into harms way.

"My name? Oh……it's…….Keiko," I said finally. Jared smiled, and shook my hand. He jerked back, stunned.

"Your hands are like ice! Mel, get her to a bath right away! She's gonna freeze!" He told her. I sent a massive amount of inward love to the man. Not _all _the people here were that bad. Melanie nodded, and took my hand, flinching when she felt the chill, and led me down the hall, away from the man. On our way to the baths, she told me about how Wanda had saved her. I scoffed at all the parts.

"I would have beaten the crap out of Ian, not dated him!" I told her, scornfully. She laughed, and beamed at me.

"No, your right! I hated him too! Still kind of do! He's just…..so _overprotective_!" Now it was my turn to laugh. The hall was getting narrow and she dropped my freezing hand to lead the way. I thought about her words as I followed her into the enormous cave that was the bathing hall.

**Reviews please. ;D I wanted Keiko to get all the guys. Now you guys finally know her name!**


	8. Starstruck? Yeah more like Heartburn

**Reviews. Pleasee. I live off those things. So inspire me. Ok? Sorry it's taken so long. Been busy with sports and all. :P Keiko X Jared. Well kinda. Keiko X Jamie soon. Don't be mad. **

I slunk deeper into the hot water, letting it lap over my body. Melanie had gone to talk to Jeb about where I could stay, so I was on my own. I heard a faint pattering in the distance, and I gasped. What if it was that Wanda chick?? _Then you beat her up!_ I told myself.

"Keiko? It's Mel. I found you a place to stay," A voice called. I sighed in relief. I sloshed out of the built-in tub and snapped my fingers. My hair and wet body dried instantly, letting a wave of heat wave off through the cavern. _Dang it. _I needed to stop using my power so carelessly. I felt a spaz of weakness in my stomach. Melanie walked over, pulling me to the door after I had dawned my clothes. We reached the entrance and I saw Jared watching me. His eyes seemed to follow me as I walked with Melanie. My jet-black hair was arranged in a perfect blowout. It was the kind of spike that only a rocker can pull off, streaked with blue and green. Too bad the streaks were part of my natural hair color. He let his eyes rake over me, lingering in the places that mattered. I smiled inwardly. He _was_ pretty cute. Melanie took me down several halls, leading me to a place where an old quilt was on the door. It had several diamond patterns and looked worn.

"You're taking her here!?" Jared's voice cracked. Jealousy maybe? I smiled again. Jared glared at the door.

"It's not like Jamie isn't capable of watching her!" Melanie protested. Jamie? Who was Jamie? Jared's eyes still glared at the quilt. Melanie squeezed my hand before pulling away.

"I'll go get him now, Jared, watch Keiko!" She told him. She ran off and Jared turned all his attention to me. Not that I object. Jared smiled at me, his feet pulling forward.

"You know…your awfully pretty for a small girl,"

"Small? Hun, I'm about your height. Okay so maybe shorter but come on," I objected. He just laughed, his feet still approaching me. His face was about two inches from mine now. His lips bent toward mine, and I could feel his desire. I laughed inwardly. His lips grazed mine and I felt his hands slide up my body till they found my bra. His fingers started to creep past it until I heard a noise in the background and jumped. Melanie was back. Melanie walked up towing a boy around my age with her. Jared jumped back, leaning against the wall casually. Jamie was sulking, his brow furrowed. His gaze met mine and my heart stopped.


	9. Authour's Sidenote

To address _anmapam: _In this version of my fanfic, things aren't always as they seem. Which means that anything could happen.

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry It's been taking so long to update guys. My life has been pretty hectic and we had no internet for a while. Thank for being patient, and I promise loads of updates are on the way **** Thanks. **

**~SilverWing006**


	10. All of the awkward moments in life

_**Chapter 9**_

He had brown hair, curling at his forehead. His chocolate eyes glared at the floor, refusing to meet mine. Melanie spoke in a low voice to him, and he relaxed a little. Jared waltzed right up and kissed Melanie, causing her to lose her train of thought. She blushed scarlet. I felt sick to my stomach. They were going to make me leave, weren't they? Because I threatened that……thing. I never was good with meeting new friends.

"Keiko? This is my brother Jamie. He's going to let you stay in his room until we find something better for you," Melanie said kindly. I nodded, unable to speak. My eyes were still locked on Jamie's face.

"We'll be back in an hour, to see if your situated," Jared told me, "Don't wait up!" he added with a wink. I smirked. I could hear their footsteps retreating, and I diverted my eyes from his.

"So, would you like to tell me why you tried to kill my best friend?" Jamie opened up sarcastically. I looked at him, my eyes widening.

"That….creature is your best friend?" I said in disbelief. He glared at me.

"Of course! She's an amazing person and I won't allow you to bad mouth her!" He yelled.

"You don't need to snap! Like it's my fault she killed my family. God," I snapped back. This was _not _going well. Jamie looked at me, confused.

"Bet your 'best friend' left out a couple important details huh?" I snarled.

"Anything like that is _evil_! And I won't allow it to come near me!" I added, angrily.

"What did she even do to you?" He asked me. This was awkward as all get out. I shuddered at the memory, my shoulders caving into myself. I wouldn't allow myself to be brought back to that place of torture. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

_**Jamie's POV **_

"That…..Creature is your best friend?" She said, her beautiful eyes widening. Like she couldn't believe that I was even acknowledging Wanda's existence. I got defensive of Wanda. She _was _my best friend! We'd been friends since that night she told me about the Bat World.

"Of course! She's an amazing person and I won't allow you to bad mouth her!" I told her, defensively. Okay, so maybe I said it a little louder than nessecsary, but she was making me mad.

"You don't need to snap! Like it's my fault she killed my family. God," She snapped back. I stood there confused. Her family was killed by Wanda's type? But Wanda's type were peaceful..? My head spun as I tried to figure out her situation. "Bet your 'best friend' left out a couple important details huh?" she snarled.

"Anything like that is _evil_! And I won't allow it to come near me!" Shea added, angrily.

"What did she even do to you?" I whispered. She caved into herself and I could feel her pain.

"It's……nothing. She did nothing," She whispered. I knew it was a lie, but decided to leave the subject alone anyway. Unlike Wanda, this girl was a pretty good liar. While Wanda's lies fell flat, her's shoved her version of the truth into your face, so after a couple seconds, you couldn't imagine anything else being true. I sighed.

"Well, don't just stand there, you're going to freeze. Come on in," I told her, walking toward the door. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't look back to see if this gorgeous girl was following me.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, it was a little crazy for a while. But, I'm back with regular updates. YAY! So, please R & R. No negative comments please. If you have a problem, send me a message and we'll try to work something out. ;D Thanks Guys!**


	11. I love you too

_**In regard to my wonderful commenter's. R & R please. Commenting makes my world go round. Also, thinking of adding certain citrus fruits into this. Maybe making it M? Review me with thoughts please.**_

**To AveragePanda: Oh yes. Yes I have read the Uglies series. I wanted the Seekers to be a little more…well intimidating. **

**What I own: Three family heirlooms from my mother. What I don't own: Stephanie Meyer's characters. **

Chapter 10:

Wanda's POV

"How could she get passed the Seekers? Wouldn't they have stuck a soul into her? Why does she blame me?" I fired off questions to Ian like crazy. Ian widened his amazing eyes in amusement.

"Babe, I don't know. Maybe she's crazy? She seemed pretty insane to me," Ian told me, kissing my forehead. I sighed. This was going to drive me crazy.

"Okay, fine. But if she hurts Jamie at all, she will have to deal with me," My voice shook with the thought of her lashing out against defenseless Jamie. I felt sick to my stomach as I pictured her striking him. I whimpered.

"Babe? Just calm down. Try to get some sleep. Jared has been whipping raids at you," Ian told me, his hand snaking around my middle. He was too good to me.

"I love you," I told him, my eyes fluttering closed. He smiled down at my, his lips coming down on mine. I kissed him slowly, feeling the sparks. He pulled back, and grabbed a blanket. He softly covered me with it. I tried to tell him that I was fine, but all that came out was a garbled sigh of contentment. Before I slipped off to dreamland, I heard him whisper the four words that made my problem with the new girl seem far away.

"I love you too."

**Yeah, yeah. It's short. But I'm sick today. So I can't give you a Picasso while puking. At least I updated right? Well, R&R. Your comments make my world spin.**


	12. Do you know how to shuck corn?

_**Hey guys! Sorry, it can get a little tiring keeping up with my stories and with the beautiful weather that we've having; I've been falling back into running. ^_^ This Chapter will be longer I promise! R&R. **_

_**What I Own: One delicious chicken pot pie. (Not for long :V ) **_

_**What I don't own: These characters. **_

_Rain fell heavily on the windshield and I could feel the chill in the air. A little girl sat in a car seat, a man driving her. _

_ "Daddy? Where we going?" She asked, her small fingers reaching toward him. He shushed her and for a while the two of them drove in silence. Then she tried again, _

_ "Daddy? Where we going?" _

_Her father turned toward her, taking his eyes off the road. I breathed in the scent of Old Spice and Vanilla and felt at home. Her dad was young, perhaps a single father, maybe taking his little girl on vacation. His eyes were familiar and yet I knew I had not seen them before. _

_ "We're going to see your mamma kid. We're going to see your mom," He told her, repeating himself. He seemed on edge. He was doing a great job hiding it from his daughter, but I wasn't so easily fooled. The little girl smiled a big smile and cuddled back to the car seat. Before her eyes closed, she glanced over at me, and I didn't know if it was just my imagination or a trick of light, but I swore the little child winked at me. _

"Wake up! God, it's like noon!" Jamie was violently shaking me, desperately trying to wake me from the dreams that held me. I sat up disoriented. Jamie sighed, and rolled back over to his mattress.

"Finally!" I heard him mutter. I rubbed my eyes. He was sitting Indian style on his bed, arms folded stubbornly across his chest. His brown eyes glared down at me, reminding me of an angry deer.

"Jeb is waiting for me down at the fields and before I can go, I have to make sure you're settled. Are you settled?" he asked. I let out a snort.

"I'm going with you," I told him, jumping up. Now he laughed.

"You haven't even been here two days, and you want to work? Nice try, but you're staying here. Believe me its better," Jamie told me, standing and brushing his shorts off. I glared at him.

"Are you saying I'm not capable?" I spat out. He smirked.

"I'm sure you're plenty… _capable_. It's just that we don't usually allow people to work without training," He said, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. I stood there, disgusted.

"I will be more capable of work than you ever will be!" I snapped. His eyebrows shot up, touching the tops of the cave.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah! I can take you on, anytime, anywhere!" I yelled. He glared down at me, for a minute or so, before loping to the door. I followed him, angrily.

"Here's your utinsel, get to work. If you have more than me at the end, you win," he told me, handing me a woven basket. I looked at it, not sure what to do with it.

"Do you know how to shuck corn, Keiko?"

_**My poor Keiko. Shucking corn. This should be a fun bet, right? Don't ask why corn. I went to the fridge to get food and I saw leftover corn that Ace had made last night. Let's see who wins. R &R who your pick is.**_


	13. A Prize paid in full

_**Hey! After many internal debates, I have decided to suck it up and write this chapter. Thanks to all of my commenters! You guys make my world go round! Hope you enjoy this one, R&R. **_

_**What I own: Keiko. **_

_**What I don't own: The rest of them...**_

**Chapter 13 **

**Keiko's POV **

"Give me one of those!" I snapped, grabbing the hoe out of Jamie's hand. He smirked and waltzed toward the pile of corn.

"Here are the rules; 1. You have to fill each basket to the very top. 2. You can't steal other people's corn, and last but not least, 3. Winner gets a prize." Jamie told me, letting his fingers trail across the bushel of green encased corn.

"Deal. GO!" I shouted, running to the corn. I grabbed one and started ripping off the external layers of green.

"You can't leave any hairs on there," Jamie warned, already on his third.

"Shuttup! I know!" I yelled, ripping off the yellow hairs. By my twentieth piece of corn, I was sweating. I had completed two baskets. Jamie was on his third as well. I could sense Jeb standing there; ready to blow his whistle, signaling the time was ending.

_Perrrrrrp! _Jeb's whistle blew, ending the corn I had in my hand's life.

"Drop it girl! You too boy!" Jeb called, glaring at our still moving hands. Jamie scowled and dropped his basket of corn. A man with piercing blue eyes and a kind smile walked over.

"Hi! I'm Ian. I'm going to be counting your corn today," He joked, grabbing my baskets of corn.

"Doctor, can you count mine? And make sure Ian doesn't cheat!" Jamie called to a man in the corner. The man waltzed over and hauled off the bushel baskets. Jamie sprawled out on the dirt, throwing his arm over his face. He had dirt everywhere, but didn't seem to care. I tipped my head back to the many mirrors that lined the ceiling. The sun bounced from every mirror and I smiled to feel its warmth on my face. A few minutes later, Ian came back with the Doctor.

"So?" Jamie practically shouted, bouncing to his feet. Ian smiled briefly at me before looking at Jamie.

"It was a very close match. The loser only lost by one. Let's keep in mind that there were no actual losers here…" Ian started.

"Just tell us who won!" Jamie cried.

"Jamie did. I'm sorry newcomer. It was close however," Ian told us, his face grim. I sighed, disappointed. Jamie did a little dance of victory. At the end he meant to have a grand finish, but instead fell on top of me, his arms slung around mine as he fell, his lips landing on mine briefly. Before either of us could pull away, we started kissing. Just as we realized what was happening, we both jerked away.

"What the heck?" Jamie murmured. So it wasn't just me who felt that jolt of electricity when our lips met then. Ian and the Doctor were laughing at us, and left, kidding about young kids as they waltzed to the kitchen.

"Where's my prize?" Jamie said, regaining his composure. My head spun and I had to think before answering him.

"I think that it was paid in the kiss, don't you?" I smirked, getting up and dusting myself off. It was worth it to see the shock in Jamie's expression before I sauntered off.

**Ahahahaha! Wasn't that epic? I would be like :O if I was Jamie. So he won. Eventually, he will get a reward. But for now, let's let him suffer. R & R guys! **


	14. Innocent Fouls

_**Hey! Sorry guys! I had two essays due! It was hectic! **_

_**What I own: Some yummy Orange Chikin on my plate *Licks Lips***_

_**What I don't own: Sesame Chikin….anymore. **_

**Jamie's POV **

"So I fell, and I sort of landed on top of her. And then we…kissed," I said, staring at the wall. Melanie smiled, and laid her warm hand on my clammy one. I knew she would listen to my rants.

"Well I can't say that I don't approve! She's so…..hmm. How do I put this…fun?" Melanie said, her bubbly side coming out. I looked at her, my eyes darkening. Keiko was in the kitchen, helping Paige boil the corn. Truth be told, I had liked the taste of her lips against mine. I had no right to lust after her, yet I did. The thought of her small fragile hands clasped in my own calloused ones gave me chills. _Idiot! You don't like her!_ I yelled at myself, ordering my mind to chase out any thoughts of her dark hair, whipping in the breeze. Her soft lips pressing against mine again._ Stop! _Melanie took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"I know what will fix this!" Melanie said brightly. Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. I knew that look. The look she got when she was about to have a lot of fun. I instantly wanted in.

"Soccer Time!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the tunnels.

Ten Minutes Later

"Mel and Jared are captains!" Andy yelled to the huge crowd. Ian was bouncing a call back and forth, the ball hitting his knees with a thump. I smiled, and cracked my knuckles.

"And here is where we play our fabulous games of soccer," I heard Jeb's voice say. I looked back and my heart stopped. She was biting her lower lip, tugging on it with her teeth. I groaned internally, yelling at her to stop in my head. She looked over, as if sensing my thoughts. She stopped, and looked to Jeb.

"Let's play!" Her voice tinkled like music, cutting through the air.

Melanie smiled.

"Ian!" She called. Jared scowled at her playfully, and then called Andy's name. This went back and forth for a while. I, of course, got picked fourth. Jared had picked me to play on his side. I looked over at Keiko, whose eyes got murderously bright when Wanda's name was called. I high fived Wanda as she stepped toward my side.

"You ready to play Jamie?" She asked, smiling at me. I smiled back. I could see Keiko out of the corner of my eye. She had seen Wanda exchange with me and was glowering at me. I gave her my most innocent look, and her adorable mouth turned into a scowl.

"Keiko! You're on my side!" Melanie yelled, and Keiko's head snapped up. After Melanie had finished explaining the rules to Keiko, we began.

In the Game

"Pass!" Keiko screamed to Paige, who routinely passed. Keiko was on my right flank, and I veered toward her. She dodged me easily and I found myself wondering if she had played before. Wanda moved in to stop her, and as I turned around, I heard a heavy thud.

"Foul!" Ian yelled. I looked at Keiko, whose face was twisted into a smirk. Wanda was on the ground, holding her shoulder.

"What's a foul?" Keiko asked innocently, her eyes gazing into Ian's with such sweetness, I was insanely jealous. And a tad suspicious that all he said was, "Uhm…gahh…?" His eyes were locked on hers, and she looked as if her eyes were all pupil. She looked at me for a second, and Ian snapped back to attention.

"Sorry babe, I can't foul her. She doesn't even know what it is. It was just an accident. Right?" Ian told Wanda, reaching to help her up. Keiko smiled cruelly at Wanda and her eyes pierced through Wanda's.

"Right," Keiko whispered.

_**Ouch! So it's obvious that Keiko has it out for Wanda. But, c'mon. So read and review. All/Any flames will be used to microwave my ramen noodles. R&R! XD**_


	15. The story of Tears

_**Hey guys! It's been awhile! I thought a lot about what was going to happen next. So here goes. I hope you like it! R&R. **_

** Jamie's POV**

** Chapter !!!! **

"That was really rude of you! I know you tripped her on purpose!" I said, running to keep up with Keiko, who was stalking away. Her lower lip jutted out like she was pouting. It was hard to stay mad at her. She made it seem like she did nothing wrong.

"I don't know what your talking about," Keiko said, still pouting. I smiled. She was so cute.

"Hey, when do I get to get my prize?" I asked Keiko. She whipped around to face me.

"Well I figured you got your prize when we kissed, but since you didn't get enough of that…" Keiko said, stumbling towards me. Her eyes held a mischevious glint, and I was scared for the outcome. Her hands reached up and brushed my hair away.

"D-Don't," I stammered as her fingers shot electricity through me. She seemed just as shocked, because she stumbled away. She slid to the floor, curling in on herself.

"Fine, I did trip her. But she deserves way worse than that. She deserves to die," Her voice oozed with venom. I looked at her, sliding down to sit beside her.

"What did she do?" I whispered. Keiko tightened and bit her bottom lip. This was probably a side of her I would never see again. I slid my arms around her, and hugged her. She relaxed a bit under my grasp.

"Don't say anything or judge me. Just Listen," She told me, her huge eyes locking on my confused ones.

"_It all started when they came. I was trying to cope with human life. We had a nice house, we had money, and I had a little brother. Sure my parents didn't know how different I actually was, but then again how could they? I was their adopted child. They couldn't have children, and when I appeared on their door, they claimed I was a gift from the gods. They weren't that far off. Anyway, last year we had to go on the run. My parents hated the aliens like my mother hated people who hate flowers. We ran around, avoiding contact with everybody. You see, my adopted parents had cousins. The cousins got into contact with us, told us that they wanted to run with us. We believed them, and told them to meet us in Oregon. We had a safe house there. When our car pulled in, I knew something was wrong. I tried to tell them that. But they didn't listen. They told me that I was just sensing something different. But I knew. I tried to tell them!" _

Her voice wavered, and I could see tears forming in her eyes. She squeezed them shut, letting them fall onto my shirt, and continued.

"_My cousins met us at the door. But no, they weren't alone. They had tricked us. Led us to believe that they were still there. My mom saw them first. She handed my brother to me and told me to take care of him if anything were to happen. I didn't want to believe that I would be alone. When the first shot rang out, I dropped, covering my little brother. I turned and saw my Dad's eyes go vacant. His face turn blank. And then he fell. The ground cried with blood and I knew it was over. They would turn him. My mother knew it as well. After telling me she loved us both, and that she was sorry, and that we had to escape, she let herself get hit by the next tranq gun. I knew that they would come after me. So I started running. And ran right into a trap. My brother was like me you see. He had come down to my parents door. Just like me. So when they shot at him, and they hit him, it didn't work at first. I'll never forget that day. My brother touched my forehead with his tiny hand, and told me that he loved me. Just then I reached a cliff. We were stuck. And I watched as my brother threw himself out of my arms, and down to his death below," _She was crying openly now, and all I could do was sit there in horror. What the hell kind of monsters would do this to her? Her tears came faster, and she clutched my hand like it was a life line. But we both knew that she had to go on.

_"I ran. I couldn't think or feel. I could hear them behind me, calling out threats. I could sense my parent's last fight. And they lost. They got turned. I ran faster and faster, hiding from them. They would always be one step behind. I knew I had to use what I could. I hid in the sewers, I was cocky. I didn't think they would catch me. But they did. And when they couldn't change me, they tortured me," _Keiko stopped, shuddering huge breaths in and out. Her tears came like rain. This was a side of her I had never seen. I could tell that she didn't want to go on. I hugged her closer.

"Everything's okay now. I'm here, it's okay. I'll never hurt you," I whispered over and over as she drifted into a calm sleep. I repeated the sentences one last time before picking her up and carrying her to our room. As I laid her down, I kissed her forehead.

"You know she's not human right?" Jeb's voice scared me and I jumped up. I looked at him confused. Jeb smiled that old crooked smile, and I knew he had been listening.

"Come on boy! It's not like she would tell this old man anything!" Jeb joked, sitting beside me. I stared at him, blankly. My mind was with Keiko.

"I have to protect her Jeb. She deserves that much," I whispered, and collapsed on the bed beside her. Jeb gave me a smile.

"You do what you have to kid. Nobody's gonna judge you," Jeb whispered, walking away.


	16. Man in the Dark

_**Yes, its been some months since you've heard from me. Don't give me crap, my laptop was spilled on and it took me a while to get it up again. (Thanks Ace…) And yes it's short but I'l give you a longer one when I have the time. Until then R & R. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Keiko. **_

_**Jamie's POV **_

I paced back and forth, trying to make sense of what she said in my head. I didn't know why I felt attracted to her. She was sardonic, malicious, and she had a temper like nothing else. But there was something about her. The way she only let her guard down in front of me, how she always found a way to make my heart quicken like a NASCAR race. She had been through so much. As much of a sister Wanda had been to me, I wanted to kill her for what her people did to Keiko.

"What do you mean she's not human?" I asked Jeb again. We were sitting in the kitchen. After he had walked away, I sat there, thinking of reasons to believe that my love was alien. After reasoning with myself, I went out to find him.

"I mean, she is an alien. Not like Wanda's kind. She's too feisty," Jeb grinned as he said the last part. I shook my head, trying to make sense of everything I had heard.

"Why would Wanda's people hurt her?" I said to him, my brow furrowing. Jeb just shook his head. I sighed.

"I'd better get back to the room. See you later," I told him, and made my way back to where Keiko was.

_**Keiko's POV **_

I waited until he was safely asleep before crawling into the hall. I needed time away from Jamie. I needed time to scold myself for telling him everything! _You just needed to tell it to SOMEONE and he was there. Besides, once you begin, you have to end._ I told myself. The dark halls were quiet and I made my way through the twists and turns. It gradually got even more dark. I put my hand in front of my eyes to see if I could see it, but to no avail. It was pitch black. Still, I stumbled into the darkness and tried to make my way to the kitchen. Just as I was reaching a curve in the tunnel, I felt something hit me head on.

"Ouch!" A voice cried. I wheeled backwards, trying to match the voice with one I knew.

"Ian…?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No, my name is Kyle."


	17. My Sincere Aplogies to the Reader

Dear My Amazing Readers,

I'm deeply sad to say that I will have no computer access for a little while. I'm moving the great Apple, and my laptop is slowly dying. I have to get a new one. D:

(Because Prince seems to think that the laptop is a toy for him drool on….Bad doggy T_T ) But once I get myself a new one and Ace and are all settled into our new apartment, I'll update right away for all my stories. I promise. *Holds head magestiacally high*

Thank You all for your patience with myself and my slow updating abilities.

~SilverWing006


	18. Name and Origin

**You can't imagine how horrendously sorry I am for the incredibly long wait you had to endure while I got settled in the City. I'm sooo sorry guys D: Hopefully you like what happens. R&R. **

**What I own: Some delightful gingerbread houses **

**What I don't own: The Host Characters. **

_**Keiko's POV**_

"…Are you…..one of them?" I asked, clenching my fists by my side. I begged him with my mind to say no. Kyle laughed. It was a great booming laugh.

"No, I'm human. I can't blame you for being cautious however. Those nasty pests are everywhere around here now." His voice came from the darkness. I sighed in relief.

"Are you that new girl that everyone is talking about?" He asked me. I managed a cynical smile.

"That must be me," I told him, my fists unclenching, only to re-clench again. So people had big mouths around here then.

"I take it you're staying with Melanie and Jared then," he drawled. I could hear him approaching me. I shifted back slightly.

"Jamie, actually." He let out a short laugh.

"Figures," He muttered under his breath. I felt myself get defensive.

"Why would you say something like that?" I snapped. I could feel his shock at my change of tone reverberate through the hall.

"Jamie takes on all the new projects. Helps them get used to the idea that they can live with humans and not have to hide anymore. It's kind of his thing. He's an okay kid, don't get me wrong. He's just a little confused about the aliens," he told me. I let out a laugh.

"I'm actually fine on my own. There was no room," I said, humor lacing my voice.

"Well, you can't be too careful," Kyle said his voice lowering. I laughed, without humor this time. If only he knew.

"So I heard that you had a little spat with our alien," He began. I sighed. Of course.

"It's not my fault the parasites are incapable of being tough. I was merely trying to…" I started, but he cute me off.

"You don't need to explain. Hell, I tried to kill her myself." I looked toward his voice in shock.

"Too bad you failed," I sighed. His laughter rang through the halls. I felt him moving closer.

"Here, let me give you the grand tour," He told me. I smiled and took a deep breath. Then I grabbed his hand and let him me into the darkness.

**Jamie's POV **

I stood in the shadows watching her. Watching them together. She had really managed to crack Kyle. Not many people got through his defense. She really had a way with people. Mainly me. I shook my head to try and clear the dark thoughts that were entering. Everyone knew that Kyle and I had _very_ different perspectives. He had just led her away. It took all of my strength not to follow them. I didn't know why I was so attached to this girl. She was so naïve about the world we lived in. She wanted to kill one of my favorite people in the world. I kept thinking of her past though. About the brother she didn't get to see grow up. About the torture that became her daily routine. I was surprised that I felt angry. The more I thought about it, the less I understood why I had let Wanda become friends with me. She took away the thing I needed most, my sister. She was all I had. And I had instantly fallen in love with the thing that had taken her from me. I hated the fact that I let people reach me so easily. I slumped against the wall, exhaustion overcoming me.

"Jamie?" I heard Wanda's voice call. I sat there waiting. She reached me quickly. I heard her stop beside me.

"What's wrong Jamie?" She asked me quietly. I sighed. I didn't know how to answer that just yet. She moved to touch my arm, but I flinched away. She saw. Her eyes got wide. I had never flinched away before. Not since the beginning.

"I…Sorry. But I think I just need to be alone for now," I told her, getting up quickly. I knew I had hurt her, but I didn't care at the moment. I knew I would regret it later however. Right now, I had one thought. Find Keiko.

_**Kyle's POV **_

There she was. The female version of me. I didn't understand why I felt so drawn to her. It may have had something to do with her determination to kill Wanda. Or the fact the she might be the bravest girl I know. She looked at the world as if she owned it and it had forgotten to pay rent. Like the world owed her something. And I'd be damned if I didn't agree. I had given up on Sunny the second week she stayed. When my girl didn't return, I wanted nothing to do with her. Wanda took her out and sent her to another planet. I hated the fact that Wanda was doing nice things for people. She didn't deserve to be in the world we live in. I mean, what if some random alien species came down to your planet and immediately took bodies and land like they owned it? Hell, it's a wonder nobody went crazy trying to kill them all. As I walked with her to show her the caves, I was acutely aware of her cold hand in mine… She had a certain type of walk. She stalked the halls, moving lightly. After a few moments of silence, I decided to break the awkwardness.

"So, how long have you been here? I only just arrived back from a supply run myself…" I asked her, pulling her toward the kitchen.

"Well it hasn't been that long. Five days, most. I don't intend on staying though. This will be a safe house until I regain what I have lost. Another week and I should be out," She told me, her eyes shining with anger. I wondered briefly what she would do if she escaped this hole to the outside world. What business could she possibly have to finish? But as I turned to her to reply, the voice was not my own.

"Shucks, you're leaving already?" Jeb popped up from the shadows. I tried to hold back a sigh. He always managed to pop up in the worst possible times. Keiko dropped my hand and turned to face him.

"I'm terribly sorry. You're service has been impeccable but I have business to finish up there," She said, her voice chilly. Jeb sighed. There wasn't much that happened when he didn't want it to.

"Listen here girl. You can't leave now that you know where we are. We haven't known you long enough to just let you leave." I lowered my eyes from Keiko's face. I hadn't known her long, but yet it seemed enough not to want to see her reaction.

"I need to do something Jeb. And I would never betray a friend. I just have something to do…" She pleaded. I saw Jeb's head shake. So you can imagine my confusion when he told her otherwise.

"If you go out there, you will take some of us. And you will pick up supplies from wherever the hell you are…" he told her. Immediately she beamed. She bent to kiss him on the cheek. I felt a flare of unwanted jealously. Jeb turned toward the door.

"I'll go get the people you're taking." Keiko's face dropped. Her eyes looked black. She turned to me.

"I swear, if he brings Wanda in this little party, I will cut her into tiny pieces." I started laughing and agreed quickly.

**Jeb's POV**

"Paige? Ya seen Wanda around?" I asked. She nodded and pointed toward the rec room. As I started to head toward the rec room I thought about whom I wanted Keiko to take. I wanted Wanda there. And that would mean Ian. And Melanie, but not Jared. Jared needed to stay. He was one of the hardest workers I had. And our crops needed to be harvested soon.

"Jeb?" Wanda's voice cut into my thoughts. I could hear the ball being kicked around and laughter.

"Wanda? That new girl needs to go outside. I told her to go on a run. So you and Ian are going too," I decided that straight up would be the best way to tell her. Wanda's jaw flopped open and her eyes widened with betrayal.

"Jeb! How could you! First of all, you wouldn't even let me go outside until practically a year after I came! Secondly, you're making me go with the one human who wants to hurt me!" Wanda cried in disbelief. I chuckled to myself. This girl was going to have a hard to time with my new favorite roommate.

"Ya questionin' me? Dun forget who's in charge here," I said, only half joking. The look on her face was priceless.

"I'll go. But I want to take Jamie. I want to make sure he doesn't get any ideas about the girl. I mean, if they became …friends!" Wanda shuddered at the thought.

"Okay. Jamie goes. But I dun wanna hear of any trouble! Ya hear girl?" I told her, turning on my heels and walking toward the kitchen. I heard Ian's low voice trying to soothe Wanda's high pitched screech of dismay. This should be a fun trip for them indeed.

**Narrator's POV **

Wanda and Ian sat closely together at the floor of the rec room. Wanda gulped and squeezed her tiny fingers through Ian's large ones. Jeb sat at the head of the rec room as usual, two lanterns illuminating his aging face. They waited apprehensively for the remaining people to arrive. Jared and Melanie came in a few nerve-wracking moments later. They talked in hushed tones about the trip, Jared's face filled with anger.

"Why can't I go!" Jared exploded as soon as they were within earshot. Jeb sighed and took a step forward.

"Ya know damn well why ya can't go. It's harvestin' time. And that means you stay. I need someone decent to harvest after all," Jeb said. Jared sighed in defeat. As much as he hated to admit it Jeb was right, he knew he had to agree and hope nothing happened to his precious girl. Melanie looked up at him, as if to say she understood.

"Are we interrupting anything?" A voice boomed from behind Jared and Melanie. Wanda tensed. It was Kyle. The same man who had tried to kill her numerous times in the beginning. Sure they had "resolved their differences" but according to Wanda, once a killer, always one. And now he was siding with her enemy. After all, they both had the motives to kill her. Maybe they could share notes. Keiko smirked in Wanda's direction as if she had heard her dark thoughts.

"Jeb, I knew you wouldn't be wise in your decisions. I mean, taking the creature with me? That's highly improbable!" Keiko sneered. Jeb's face lit up as if he was happy to play up this unfortunate fight that had occurred under his own roof.

"She has a name," A cool voice came from behind Jeb. Keiko's eyes widened and she snapped her mouth shut.

"Don't they just take on the name of their 'host'?" Kyle said, perplexed. Wanda sighed. Was Kyle really that naïve? Since he still had a look of befuddlement, she guessed he was.

"You didn't think I was going to stay behind did you?" Jamie said, his face a mask of vacuity. Keiko took a shaky breath. She couldn't let him get to her right now.

"So it's decided. Wanda, Keiko, Jamie, Mel, Ian, and Kyle!" Jeb spoke out. All of members sighed. Nobody was happy with the company.

"There's just one problem…there's not that much room in the jeep." Kyle said, running his hands through his hair.


End file.
